paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Worms
The Worms is a music band made of 5 pups : Marietta, Jacqueline, Roseanne, Samantha, and Loraine. The band was started in the early 90's and are still going strong to this day. The band currently has 15 albums. History The Worms came to be while its members were in school. The members were often in the same classes, none of which were music classes. They all became obsessed with a British music pup, Mrs. Majestic, who was a world class star. When they all found that they shared the same dream of becoming music stars, like Mrs. Majestic, Jacqueline suggested they make their own band. But, this was in the early 90's when music stars were everywhere, so new bands weren't likely to become popular. It also seemed that the school was trying to destroy the band before it could start. The principal in particular noticed among other things, that 5 of her female students weren't doing too well in some of their classes. Knowing what this could mean for her school, which was famous for its unusually high success rate, she immediately took action and reassigned the new band members to different classes. The same 5 students continued to meet in secret despite the measures the Principal was taking, but their meetings were mostly over concerns about what their principal was doing. They soon turned to meeting after school. One night, while they were meeting in the school's outdoor basketball court, the girls ran into a group of bullies. Before they could take a punch, Mrs. Majestic rolled by and got involved. It soon turned out that the bullies had formed a band of their own : The Bad Boys. After a while, they all decided to perform together in a big musical showdown. What they wanted to do was now certain, but exactly how they would pull it off was not. Fortunately, Mrs. Majestic was a professional and knew just who to call for their music video. After filming, their new song, "Who Wants To Party?", was released. The song was an immediate success. Almost overnight, their song ranked #1 on every music list in the world. The Worms were now world class stars. This new boost of confidence led them to keep writing songs and keep going, even when Mrs. Majestic left the band to carry her own career. In 2010, she was murdered while performing in New York. The Tragedy was heartbreaking for the Worms, who later wrote a song about their lost idol. Later in 2010, Marietta suffered a Conconyosis attack to her lungs, crippling her beautiful voice and forcing the other girls to continue on without their lead singer for 2 years. Eventually, Marietta recovered and rejoined the band. Band Members Marietta is the band's lead singer. She's well known for her beautiful, high-pitched voice, which she temporarily lost when she was attacked by Conconyosis. She has made appearances on film, including a movie about Howly's adventures on Titanic. Jacqueline is a singer in the band and one of the lyricists. She is mainly responsible for the lyrics, though Marietta helps out with all the band's duties. She's also made appearances on film and in TV shows. Roseanne - TBA Samantha - TBA Loraine - TBA